Calendrier de l'Avent
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Vingt-quatre événements qui ont marqué l'histoire d'Underworld, vingt-quatre souvenirs qui ont formé l'identité de Lucian, Sonja, Selene, Michael, Eve et tous les autres protagonistes.
1. Jour 1 - Naissance

Je me lance sur un calendrier de l'avant, en mode drabbles.

Vingt-quatre jours, six drabbles par film.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

 **Jour 1 - Naissance**

C'est un cri puissant qui vient de ses poumons, le premier hurlement de son existence. Ses yeux ne voient que de l'obscurité, sa peau perçoit le froid qui l'entoure, ses oreilles n'entendent qu'un bruit de pas lointain. Alors il continue à pleurer, ses poings agrippent l'air de la cellule, sa bouche réclame un peu d'attention. Un grognement lui répond, de la fourrure l'effleure mais il ne se calme pas pour autant. Une porte s'ouvre, une silhouette apparaît dans son champ de vision et le sifflement d'un carreau d'arbalète le trouble. Il n'est qu'un nouveau-né mais il connaît déjà la mort.


	2. Jour 2 - Devenir un Lycan

**Jour 2 – Devenir un Lycan**

Il n'y a que les ombres du château, tous les jours, toutes les heures. Il a vu le ciel, les étoiles, mais il ne connait pas la lumière du soleil, ni la caresse de sa chaleur. Toujours prisonnier, esclave de lui-même et des Vampires, enfermé dans une cellule trop étroite, trop froide pour lui. Son corps est un piège qui le trahit, il est souvent affamé, il n'est qu'une bête à apparence humaine. Et il y a ces humains qu'on lui jette en pâture, ceux qui meurent sous ses crocs ou qui deviennent comme lui. Il n'est qu'un objet malheureux.


	3. Jour 3 - Corps à corps

**Jour 3 – Corps à corps**

Juste deux regards qui se croisent, des lèvres qui se touchent. Le même sentiment est présent en eux, l'amour grandit dans leurs cœurs, s'épanouissant chaque jour, franchissant des barrières qui leur sont interdites. Dans ces moments de tendresse, ils en oublient leurs peurs, celle de se faire surprendre, celle d'être séparés et celle de mourir. Leurs yeux se cherchent de nouveau, leurs bras se serrent dans une étreinte, leurs peaux s'effleurent. Ils ne savent pas de quoi leur lendemain sera fait, si lendemain il y a. Alors ils vivent l'instant, ignorant leurs différences, s'aimant. Lui le Lycan, elle la Vampire.


	4. Jour 4 - Goûter à la liberté

**Jour 4 – Goûter à la liberté**

C'est une sensation étrange, inespérée, celle qu'il attend depuis plusieurs années. A ses pieds, son collier est ouvert, grâce à sa clef, celle qu'il a fabriquée de ses propres mains. Son corps lui répond, il peut se transformer de sa propre volonté, sans obéir à un ordre donné de la part des Vampires. Il se sent revivre, il se débat, combat, sauvant la vie de celle qu'il aime plus que tout. Il agit de son plein gré et découvre, pour la première fois de son existence, le vrai goût d'une vie sans chaînes. Lucian est enfin libre de ses entraves.


	5. Jour 5 - Bûcher solaire

**Jour 5 – Bûcher solaire**

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne voulait pas y croire. Et pourtant, la vérité lui faisait face, s'imposant de manière violente à ses yeux. Sonja n'était plus là, le soleil venait de l'enlever de sa vie, la réduisant en cendres sous son regard impuissant. Il ne percevait plus rien autour de lui, pas même ses propres hurlements alors qu'il exprimait sa douleur et sa peine. Tout avait basculé si vite, un geste imprévu, des mots trop vite dits et, enfin, la sentence. Lucian se sentait idiot d'avoir cru que Viktor épargnerait sa fille et il ne rêvait que de vengeance.


	6. Jour 6 - Début et fin

**Jour 6 – Début et fin**

Le conseil a été détruit, les Vampires se sont faits abattre, il ne reste plus personne hormis les Lycans. C'est une victoire qui restera gravée dans les mémoires, mais à quel prix ? Lucian a beau être fier de la défaite de ses ennemis, il sait que rien n'est fini, qu'un nouveau conflit d'une autre ampleur vient de commencer. Car les Lycans sont bien plus forts que leurs prédécesseurs et ils ne perdront pas de temps pour lutter jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une espèce. Il a suffi d'une simple rébellion et d'un soulèvement. Le soulèvement des Lycans.


	7. Jour 7 - Tournant

**Jour 7 - Tournant**

A chaque instant passé, elle se remémorait ses débuts de sa vie vampirique, songeant à toutes ses batailles contre les Lycans. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de se battre, y trouvant un certain plaisir, un moyen de rejeter toute sa haine depuis la mort de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait que remercier Viktor d'avoir fait d'elle une créature de la nuit. Mais son rôle faiblissait, leurs ennemis se faisaient moins nombreux. Alors quand le moment se présenta, quand des Lycans se mirent à poursuivre un banal humain, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant, sans savoir que cet acte changerait son existence.


	8. Jour 8 - Le retour du Lycan

**Jour 8 – Le retour du Lycan**

Elle n'en revenait pas, ce qu'elle avait vu ne pouvait pas être vrai, il devait y avoir une erreur. Malgré le livre ouvert devant elle, ses pensées n'acceptaient pas la vérité qui s'imposait à elle. Les Vampires avaient été trahis par les leurs, c'était la seule explication possible. L'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer était un Lycan mais pas n'importe lequel, il s'agissait de Lucian, le premier d'entre eux. Selene ne pensait pas qu'il était toujours vivant, il aurait dû être mort. Et le fait qu'il était en train de s'intéresser à l'humain la troublait. Lucian préparait quelque chose, c'était certain.


	9. Jour 9 - Une première morsure

**Jour 9 – Une première morsure**

Tout allait de travers, les événements s'enchaînaient sans lui laisser la moindre chance de réfléchir correctement. Après avoir compris que Lucian était de retour, Selene ne s'attendait pas à une autre révélation, encore moins en sachant que celle-ci concernait l'humain. Si elle avait fait plus attention dès le début, elle aurait aperçu la morsure du Lycan mais il était désormais trop tard, il risquait de se transformer d'un instant à l'autre, la poussant à l'enfermer dans un des repaires des Vampires. Au moins, elle s'assurait qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne pendant qu'elle briserait la chaîne en réveillant Viktor.


	10. Jour 10 - Une certaine vérité

**Jour 10 – Une certaine vérité**

Sa tête lui faisait mal, il était sans cesse envahi par des visions, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qui venaient de Lucian. Il ne savait plus vraiment si la douleur provenait de son état, de la morsure ou de ce qu'il voyait. Il ressentait nettement la tristesse qui émanait du Lycan et il ignorait pourquoi la mort d'une femme Vampire pouvait lui faire autant de peine. Lucian lui expliqua la vérité, une lueur mélancolique dans son regard, révoltant Michael. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un père tuerait sa fille et, en ce sens, il comprenait les Lycans.


	11. Jour 11 - Savoir quoi faire

**Jour 11 – Savoir quoi faire**

S'échapper n'avait pas été si difficile, elle avait pu compter sur l'aide inespérée d'Erika pour s'enfuir. Retrouver Michael, en revanche, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il devait sûrement avoir été emmené dans le repaire des Lycans et elle n'avait aucune peur à l'idée de s'y rendre. Elle craignait leurs retrouvailles parce qu'elle comprenait qu'elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Viktor lui avait ordonné de le tuer pour être entièrement pardonnée mais elle se savait incapable de le faire parce qu'elle aimait sincèrement l'ancien humain. Trahir les siens ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.


	12. Jour 12 - La fin de la supercherie

**Jour 12 – La fin de la supercherie**

Les mensonges résumaient son existence, sa vie s'était construite sur une illusion. Les Lycans n'étaient jamais parvenus jusque chez elle, ils n'avaient pas tué ses parents, tout était de la faute de Viktor. Elle avait eu foi en lui, s'était juré de toujours lui obéir parce qu'elle avait eu accès à l'immortalité grâce à lui. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai et sa seule façon de mettre un terme à cette mascarade était entre ses mains. Après la mort de Lucian, Michael était devenu un hybride par sa morsure à elle et il combattait l'aîné. Selene décapita Viktor sans remord.


	13. Jour 13 - Un autre éveil

**Jour 13 – Un autre éveil**

Il avait ouvert les yeux, envahi par des souvenirs étranges qui ne lui appartenaient pas, parcouru par des visions d'une vie de Lycan. Les images défilaient dans son esprit, lui apprenant la trahison de Kraven et la survie de Lucian. Il y avait eu tant de choses en si peu de temps et les événements le mettaient de mauvaise humeur. Etre réveillé par une personne qui n'était pas un aîné rendait ses pensées plus brouillées et il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour redevenir lui-même. Après la rage et la destruction, une seule envie le traversa. Il devait retrouver William.


	14. Jour 14 - Paroles d'historien

**Jour 14 – Paroles d'historien**

Selene en avait assez des mensonges. Revoir des loups-garous l'avait mise en colère, ainsi que le fait d'apprendre des nouvelles de la part de Tanis. Elle avait une autre vision de la mort de sa famille, quelque chose qui la terrifiait mais qui lui paraissait bien plus logique que les explications de Kraven. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé savoir autre chose car William n'était pas un adversaire qu'elle voulait affronter. Elle s'en sentait incapable et, même avec Michael à ses côtés, elle n'était pas invincible. Elle aimait l'hybride et elle ne souhaitait pas le perdre à cause des ambitions de Markus.


	15. Jour 15 - Le premier disparaît

**Jour 15 – Le premier disparaît**

La vie était bien longue, les siècles s'écoulaient, interminables. L'homme avait évolué et, avec lui, la technologie aussi. Alexander voyait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher la vérité éternellement, les humains commençaient à se douter de l'existence des immortels. Il avait beau faire le ménage derrière les différentes espèces, il y avait toujours un risque. Et maintenant que Markus cherchait à délivrer son frère, la situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Le plus vieil Immortel fit un geste envers celle qui était venue le prévenir, il lui donna son sang, lui permettant une vie au soleil. Puis il se donna la mort.


	16. Jour 16 - Vers le loup

**Jour 16 – Vers le loup**

Elle était invulnérable depuis qu'elle avait bu le sang du premier des immortels mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible et inutile. Même si elle savait où elle devait se rendre, même si elle avait une infime chance d'arriver avant Markus, plus rien ne comptait vraiment pour elle. Elle entendait à peine le bruit de l'hélicoptère, son regard fixé sur le corps sans vie de Michael. Tout cela n'avait donc servi à rien, elle s'était opposée aux siens par amour mais au final, il n'y avait plus personne pour elle. Et juste pour cela, elle acceptait d'aller vers William.


	17. Jour 17 - Adieu les Corvinus

**Jour 17 – Adieu les Corvinus**

Selene était revenu dans l'un des lieux de son passé, envahie par des souvenirs de sa famille. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé s'y trouver dans d'autres conditions, pour d'autres raisons que celle qui consistait à arrêter Markus. Il était trop tard, le premier des Vampires avait réussi à délivrer son frère. Cependant, Selene ne s'attendait pas à voir arriver Michael alors qu'elle l'avait vu mort mais sa présence l'animait d'une force hors du commun. Et ils n'eurent aucun mal à mettre fin à la vie des jumeaux d'Alexander Corvinus, privant le monde des fondateurs des trois espèces, Vampires, Lycans et Loups-garous.


	18. Jour 18 - Revoir le soleil

**Jour 18 – Revoir le soleil**

Depuis sa transformation en Vampire, elle n'avait jamais pu revoir la lumière du jour. Viktor l'avait condamnée à une vie d'obscurité mais tout cela venait de basculer, le sang d'Alexander faisait d'elle une personne à part. Doucement, elle tendit une de ses mains vers les rayons du soleil qui éclairaient les restes de William et Markus. Elle ressentit tout d'abord la chaleur de l'astre, s'en imprégnant, regardant ensuite la manière dont sa peau était éclairée. Cela faisait si longtemps, elle était en train de changer mais pas pour le pire. Non, tout s'améliorait, elle avançait, elle était seulement une évolution.


	19. Jour 19 - Epuration

**Jour 19 – Epuration**

Avec la mort d'Alexander et de ses équipes, Selene aurait dû prévoir que les humains finiraient par apprendre la vérité. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas que les choses tourneraient si mal. Les mortels utilisaient des armes avec des balles à UV ou en argent, chassant aussi bien les Lycans que les Vampires. Michael et elle n'étaient plus en sécurité, leur nature d'hybrides les mettaient plus en danger que n'importe quelle autre créature. Il leur fallait quitter la ville au plus vite, s'éloigner de tout ce massacre pour avoir une vie meilleure. Mais c'était sans penser qu'ils seraient vite faits captifs.


	20. Jour 20 - Sortir de la glace

**Jour 20 – Sortir de la glace**

Le froid l'engourdissait depuis bien trop longtemps, elle avait perdu la notion des jours. A vrai dire, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, à aligner des pensées cohérentes. Lorsque la chaleur commença à s'installer, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une salle inconnue. Elle ignorait où elle était mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. Elle devait juste retrouver Michael et fuir de ce pays où ils n'avaient plus leur place. Elle était persuadée que son compagnon était l'unique responsable de son réveil. Après tout, si ce n'était pas lui le sujet en liberté, qui cela pouvait bien être ?


	21. Jour 21 - Avoir une fille

**Jour 21 – Avoir une fille**

Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à l'étrange nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Avoir une fille en cette période troublée n'était pas la meilleure des choses, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment en elle ce sentiment maternel que recherchait Eve. Après des siècles de vie, Selene ne s'était pas sentie prête à fonder une famille, elle s'était seulement attachée à Michael, le seul qui ne lui avait pas menti. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir rattraper tout ce qui les séparait toutes les deux ? Surtout que les nouveaux Lycans ne semblaient pas avoir décidé de les laisser en paix, ils les traquaient.


	22. Jour 22 - Le sang d'Alexander

**Jour 22 – Le sang d'Alexander**

David avait entendu parler de beaucoup de choses, il avait longtemps lutté contre les nouveaux Lycans, puisant dans son chagrin pour survivre. Il n'avait plus que son père, un homme froid qui dirigeait les derniers Vampires et qui refusait de les voir sortir à l'air libre. L'arrivée de Selene avait changé la vie de David, lui permettant de se rendre compte du fait qu'il y avait d'autres rescapés. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver aux portes de la mort mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il serait plus fort grâce à Selene. Pour cela, il acceptait de l'aider.


	23. Jour 23 - Ensemble

**Jour 23 – Ensemble**

Tous ces Lycans étaient bien différents de leurs ascendants. Ils possédaient une force bien plus grande et ils usaient de leurs capacités pour faire croire qu'ils sauvaient le monde en détruisant les créatures de la nuit. Selene avait prévu de tous les tuer, peu importait si elle devait se battre seule ou non. Il lui fallait débarrasser le pays des nouveaux Lycans. La présence d'Eve, sa fille, de David, un Vampire, et de Sebastian, un détective lui réchauffait le cœur malgré elle. Avec eux, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer obtenir la victoire pour mettre fin au règne de ces nouveaux lycanthropes.


	24. Jour 24 - Encore une fois

**Jour 24 – Encore une fois**

Tout se finissait enfin, mais pour combien de temps ? Le même schéma s'était répété, Selene avait lutté contre les premiers Lycans puis contre une nouvelle espèce. Elle avait appris à ne se fier qu'à elle-même, à ne plus donner sa confiance à n'importe qui. Mais même après sa victoire, il restait un trou béant au fond de sa poitrine, un gouffre qui ne serait comblé que grâce au retour de Michael. Avec lui et sa fille, ils pourraient traquer leurs derniers ennemis et les tuer. Le règne des Vampires reprendrait ainsi que l'avènement des hybrides. Ainsi viendrait une nouvelle ère.


End file.
